


Dents and Scars are Different

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, This onr gets sad like, maybe a bit real oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Maybe not now or then, but it was going to be ok. She knew it. She had to.





	Dents and Scars are Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this one gets a bit real whoops .. Anyway sibling bonding time over nearly dying. This is a bit short oop

Whatever should've happened today, she would've taken anything but this. Well, almost anything, she wasn't about to test her luck. The two of them had barely escaped, and they hadn't let their attacker's furnace keep burning, either.

And now the two of them were deep in the forest with her leaning against a tree and Thayne in front of her. Frankly, she was keeping everything inside her like a ticking time bomb. She really didn't want to cause Thayne even more panic than the two were already feeling. Sadly, she seemed to be failing that immediately.

She had gotten the most hurt. Everything burnt, and bad. They both had some bleeding, but she noticed where it hurt the most. The left side of her face. It hurt so bad, and all she could do was wait. The two of them were silent, Thayne was using his arcane to help where it hurt the most. The only sound disrupting them was the nature around them. They had learned to be quiet well before this, their own noise could cost them. But this was just to help him focus, they both knew who tried to attack them would never move again.

After some seconds, Thayne let out a breath. And the purple surrounding the wound and him stopped, his head slightly dumping downward in relief. The air felt cool around them.

"Thanks." She noticed how hard it was to speak, her voice sounded strained to herself, too, "The worst is done, you should heal yourself too."

"I don't need to." Thayne had a gentle yet concerned smile slowly rising, as if like dough.

"Huh-?" She blinked, "You learned how to heal two people at once?! _Ow_..." Exclaiming things wasn't a good idea, apparently. Her body had been through so much today it had had just enough.

"Yeah!" Thayne smiled happily. He had finally figured it out yesterday. He looked rather proud of himself, and also relieved. Thayne had always had a natural talent for arcane, but the fact he had gotten this far so fast was impressive.

"That's amazing." She was really happy but she was starting to feel the adrenaline wear off, her fatigue was definitely setting in. She wished she could express how excited she was right now.

"We should be ok, right?" Thayne sounded unsure. Considering everything, it made sense he wouldn't be. She wasn't sure either.

"I think so..." Not a good response, now that she thought about it. But she wasn't about to lie to him about this kind of thing either. She noticed Thayne was still looking at her in worry, almost like his look was trying to make a hole in her, "What's with the expression?"

"I... I'm trying to find out how to fix a part..."

"What?" She was confused like no tomorrow. He had already healed her up good, "You already did good enough, it's fine."

"Well... Here, look." He took his cape and wiped on his arm part hard, then put his arm toward Tarah's face. The reflection was just good enough for her to understand. Three gashes were on her left side of her face, deep and burrowed in.

" **Oh.** " Her speaking went from strained to metallic and heavy. Her heart dropped from her chest and into the depths of where she was sure she could never find it. She shouldn't be shocked, it wasn't like they hadn't been dented before, but this... _This_ was different. Get enough dents and you forget their origin, people just assume. But scars? Huge gashes that decided to stay and call themselves such? They'd be a reminder forever. Questions would happen. People might pity her.

She didn't get it, why was it her and Thayne who had to live like this?! Why were they being punished for trying to _live_? For _existing at all_? It wasn't just these new scars, it was everything. It's been years now, and yet they couldn't find a way out of this kind of life. All because they'd been born in the wrong place.

She felt Thayne hug her, he must've known what she was thinking about. Of course he did, the two of them only had each other.

She couldn't give up now, they were going to be ok. One day, they'll be ok.


End file.
